In Which Winnie The Pooh Makes New Friends
by aWildSheepChase
Summary: Neglected by Christopher Robin, the animals set off to find a New Home, accidently stepping into the world of Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the hundred aced wood, a boy name Christopher Robin grew old and tired of his playthings. His toys included a stuffed tiger, a kangaroo and her joey, a donkey, an owl, a piglet, a rabbit, and a bear name affectionately Winnie the Pooh.

It seemed that the more growing up the boy did, the more shabbier the toys became. Pooh, mostly, for he was the boy's favorite.

"Promise you won't forget about me. Not even when I'm a hundred." The boy once said in the bear's fluff-stuffed ears.

"Oh, I promise!" The bear had answered whole-heartedly. Pooh-bear was a good and honest animal.

But the boy was neither good nor honest; in the end, it was the child who had forgotten the importance of playtime; he abandoned his toys in the mud on rainy days, threw his most fragile dolls against the wall during his tantrums; he flung wooden blocks down the stairs, and would even drown some toys in the water during his bath.

Christopher Robin grew up with a vivid, but dangerous imagination, which he carried on as he went from a minor to a college student. His friends, the animal dolls, sat quietly in the woods, which had been reduced acre by acre as construction came and houses were built on the property.

Time had passed slowly for the group of toy animals, who could do nothing but collect moss and mold underneath their stitching. Finally, it was the donkey who spoke up:

"I knew this day was coming. Don't thank me for it..." Said the gloomy Eeyore.

"Oh bother, what was that that Christopher Robin use to say...?" The silly bear put a paw to his head. "Think, think, think!" He commanded his brain.

"Well I've had enough of this sitting around!" Barked Rabbit. "I say it's high-time we start looking after ourselves."

"Indeed." Owl nodded gravely. "Sadly, our beloved memories of old are just that; memories. We must move on."

"Move on?" Asked Piglet. "B-b-but to where?"

"Why, to the woods, of course." Said Rabbit, uncertainty tainting his words.

"But Rabbit, are we not, as this moment, in the woods already?" Asked Pooh with difficulty.

"Well, uh, Pooh..." Rabbit wrung his paws together. "What I mean to say is..."

Owl flapped his wings, earning the animals attention before speaking: "I believe, good fellows, what Rabbit is trying to say is that we must leave Pooh Corner and live somewhere else on our own."

"That sounds terribly dangerous!" Kanga spoke up.

"It sounds like an adventure to me!" Roo clapped his paws.

"Don't worry Kanga ma'm. Danger is my middle name!" Cried Tigger excitedly with a growl.

"Leading a dangerous life is better than living a life that's care-free and merry..." Eeyore added.

"How so, my good man?" Asked Owl, squinting his cynical eyes at the donkey.

"It's like I've always told ya." Explained Eeyore with a low sigh. "Prepare for the worst, and nothing will surprise you."

"Hmm. What an interesting allegory!" Exclaimed the bird.

"Don't you mean alligator?" Asked Pooh.

"Quite right." Owl nodded importantly.

"Come on, let's get out of here already!" Rabbit shook himself, bristling with impatient, and pointed up. "The sun is already at its highest point in the sky!"

The animals looked up curiously at the bright sun.

"Ooo! The sun's got colors in it, Mama!" Roo said in awe.

"Oh goodness!" Kanga clapped her paws over her son's eyes quickly.

"Right!" Rabbit stomped a foot. "Everyone pack your things. We will meet at Eeyore's house when we are finished. Agreed?"

The group of animal dolls nodded mutely, then each headed to his or her own home- all but Tigger, who followed Kanga and Roo to her dwelling.

Once the animals arrived to Eeyore's Gloomy Place, it was apparent at once that Pooh had the most belongings of anyone else; Pooh pulled behind him a large red wagon full of honey pots, and nothing else.

Piglet carried a bandana filled with acorns and under his arm was his hand-drawn memory book.

Eeyore had nothing but a mouthful of thistles sticking out of his mouth, which he was careful not to chew until he absolutely starving.

Rabbit himself had a backpack, which once belonged to Christopher Robin. Inside were planting seeds and gardening books, as well as a bottle of fresh drinking water.

Every other animal had little make-shift bags full of food, or clothes, or small trinkets.

The rabbit looked at everyone proudly, though his face did fall when he saw Pooh's greedy hoard of pots, wasting a perfectly good wagon. Rabbit thought of scolding the bear, but then thought, if need be, he would scold him properly later.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Rabbit.

The animals nodded silently. They were ready to start walking, but leaving Christopher Robin and all their memories of the Hundred Acre Woods behind was an entirely different ordeal.

Piglet couldn't contain himself and started to cry.

"Don't worry, Piglet." Pooh took hold of his friend's paw. "We still have each other."

"Y-yes... You are right, Pooh." The piglet tried to smile.

"Onward!" Owl flung out his wing, pointing into the Deep Woods. "Forward march, companions! The sooner we set off, the sooner we can settle down in our New Home!"

The animals followed each other loosely, hesitantly, with the larger ones leading the parade.

Roo squirmed anxiously.

"Stay in your pouch, dear Roo." Kanga reminded her son softly.

"Aw, mom! Can't I stay up front with Tigger?"

"We will be walking for quite some time. I don't want you to get too tired."

"Oh I won't, I'll be careful!"

Kanga nodded. "All right. You can walk with Tigger. Just be careful not to be a bother."

"Yes Mama." Roo flung himself out of the pouch and trotted beside Tigger. "This will be great, huh?"

"Great? It will be fantabulous!" Tigger growled with a long smile. "Who knows what we will come across in the Unknown?"

"Think we'll find any more Tiggers?" Asked Roo.

"Sharp one, isn't he?" Giggled the tiger. He bounced on his tail for a few steps, then said, "We'll see everything, Roo-boy! More Tiggers, more Rabbits, and more of you too!"

"Don't count on it." Eeyore said, thistles falling from his mouth as he spoke.

"I think we will see something Very Grand." Pooh spoke up, pulling the wagon in one paw and holding Piglet's paw with the other.

"But aren't you s-scared, Pooh?" Asked Piglet.

"My only fear is that I might run out of honey before we reach our New Home." Pooh replied honestly.

"Good grief..." Rabbit muttered under his breath.

In this way, the animal parade continued into the woods, making small talk here and there, and mumbling encouragements back and forth whenever somebeast became tired. The longer they walked, the quieter they became; they felt something tearing from their hearts: Goodbye, Christopher Robin! they silently cried. Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, you were going 150 miles per hour. I hope you have a good explanation." Judy said, stopping beside the red sports car, Nick at her side.

Slowly, the tinted window rolled down.

Nick's eyes lit up; he tore off his sunglasses, saying, "Flash Flash one-hundred yard dash!"

"Niiiiiiiick...!" Replied the Sloth cheerfully.

After giving Flash a speeding ticket- the process of which took ten very long minutes- Judy and Nick pulled their car over and stopped at a nice sit-down diner called i-HOP. The duo each ordered a cup of coffee, which, to their pleasant surprise, was "on the house."

As they waited on the coffee, Judy busied herself by stacking the coffee creamers into a tower.

Nick leaned across the table with a grin. "Have you told your parents yet?" He asked.

"Hm? Told them about what?" She asked.

"You know, the whole "saving the world" thing."

The rabbit laughed. "I didn't save the world... It was just a case that needed to be solved, and we solved it- together." She placed a seventh creamer on the tower; it swayed gently.

"Well, I'm sure your family would be glad to hear from you. To know that you're safe." Nick sat back in his seat.

The serving lady, a bobcat wearing a blue apron over her pink shirt, served the police officers their coffee, telling them that if they needed anything else, her name was Amber and she would be happy to help.

Once Amber left to continue her rounds, Judy spoke up. "I actually MuzzleTimed my parents last night... They were proud, as always..." Judy laughed softly and took a drink from her cup. "So what about your family?"

"My family... Uh... They're not as ... Supportive." Nick drummed his fingers on his cup, the steam swirling upwards like a twister.

Judy gave Nick a long look, then almost flinched when her tower of creamers collapsed and scattered across the table.

"Tch tch tch..." The fox shook his head at her. "So clumsy..."

Judy smiled. The fox always had a way of making her do that.

"So what's next after our little brunch?" Asked Nick.

"Well, I have been feeling a little home-sick..." Judy swung her legs under the table. "I was thinking we could do some, I don't know... Investigating at my family's farm."

"Will there be blueberries?" Asked the fox.

"Tons! We have two acres devoted just for blueberries."

The animals grinned at each other. The plan had been set; they would visit the rabbit farm and study the difference between organic and non-organic pastures. That was police work, wasn't it?

Amber came back around and gave them complimentary crepes. Strawberry-stuffed crepes. The fox and rabbit devoured the generosity of the bobcat, enjoying the savory-sweetness.

After their brunch, the pair climbed back into the car, buckled up, and headed down to the train station, full of good vibes.

Nick and Judy had only to flash their badges and remarks vaguely about a "private investigation" and were given clearance to board the train.

As they took their seats side by side, Nick chatted. "I've only been on a train once, and that was when my mother and I moved out of the forest and into Zootopia: Land of opportunity..."

"How old were you when you moved?" Asked Judy.

"I was probably three. Maybe four." Nick shrugged.

"Does being on a train make you nervous?"

"Nothing makes me nervous when you're around." Admitted the fox.

Judy smiled, mirroring Nick's expression. "My parents will be happy to meet you. All they know about you is from what stories I tell to them."

"You must be quite a hero to them."

"Maybe... But you're the hero to me." Judy leaned over and kissed the fox on the cheek.

This ended their conversing; each was lost in their own blissful day-dreaming. They felt warm inside, from both their food and the simplicity of the day. In other words, they felt lazy and expected nothing bad could ever spoil their wonderful day.

Once they arrived at the drop off, Judy and Nick rented a scooter and puttered all the way out to her parents' farmyard. Near the house was a collection of at least a dozen rabbits, all talking and pointing and muttering.

Nick and Judy looked past the house, at the edge of the woods. There were animals there- just standing there, looking as confused as Nick and Judy felt.

"What do you think is going on?" Asked Nick as he hopped off the scooter.

"I don't know," answered Judy, slipping off the scooter as well and hurrying over to the house. "Mother?" She called.

Nick hesitated, looking out at the woods. The animals looked different. There was something... broken about them. The fox felt empathetic at once, and he followed after Judy to figure out what was truly going on. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are these your friends and relations, Rabbit?" Pooh asked slowly, blinking at the rabbits gathered in the field.

"They are no friends of mine," Rabbit replied with a huff. Noticing that all the animals were wearing clothes, Rabbit felt very self-conscious. "Um... Piglet!"

Piglet walked over and looked up. "Pardon?"

Rabbit reached down with grabby paws. "Lend me your scarf, please!" He tore the green scarf off of the piglet and wrapped it around himself like a skirt. "There!"

"Nice dress, long-ears! Whoo hoo hoo!" Laughed Tigger.

"I think it looks nice." Kanga said gently.

"I think it looks ugly." Eeyore spoke up. "But nobody asked me..."

"But Rabbit, why are you wearing my scarf...?" Piglet dared to ask.

"Why, don't you see the rabbits over there? They are civilized, and I need to play their part if I - if we- are to be accepted in their culture."

"Oh bother," Pooh rubbed his aching head. "Can you, perhaps, Rabbit, speak more slowly?"

"Ah!" Owl flapped his wings importantly. "They're coming this way!"

"Places everyone!" Cried Rabbit. "Big smiles!"

The animal dolls stepped closer to one another, grinning a collectively forced grin. Eeyore, on the other hand, did his best to smile, but his face drooped downwards too much.

The large collection of rabbits kept their distance; it was one rabbit and a fox dressed in matching police uniforms that approached them.

"Hello, my name is Judy Hopps." She stuck out her paw.

Rabbit took the paw and shook it enthusiastically. "Wonderful to be making your acquaintance! My name is, um, Rabbit! And here's," Rabbit released Judy's paw and gestured. "Pooh-Bear, Piglet, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Eeyore, and-"

"My name's Tigger!" Interrupted the tiger. "T-i-double-guh-rrr!"

"Nice to meet you all." The fox spoke up, placing a paw on his chest. "My name is Nicholas Wilde. Did you come from the forest..?"

"Yes; the Hundred Acre Woods was our home. Until we left it." Pooh sighed unhappily, casting a look at his red wagon full of honey pots.

"Well we came from the city," Nick told them.

"E-excuse me, mister Wilde?" Piglet spoke up. "What is a city?"

Nick leaned over with his paws on his knees, looking at Piglet with patient eyes. "A city is a big place full of houses and buildings that animals live in and shop from."

"Animals?" Questioned Kanga.

"You mean there aren't any people there like Christopher Robin?" Asked Roo, echoing his mother's thoughts.

The fox and rabbit met each other's eyes. "Christopher who?" Asked Nick.

Eeyore stepped forward, pushing between the police officers. "Don't mind me. Just looking for a place to call Home." The donkey squinted, looking around at the fields.

"As are we all!" Exclaimed Rabbit, who then slung an arm around Pooh. "We all need a New Home in which to live in."

Nick looked at Judy, "There are plenty of apartments in Zootopia."

"That's what I was thinking, too," Judy smiled. "But first we need to get you guys some clothes."

The animals of the Hundred Acre Wood followed the two police officers straight over to the cluster of farm-bunnies, who all pointed and gushed over the strangers excitedly.

Judy pulled her parents aside. "Mom, Dad? Can I borrow some clothes for our guests?"

"C-certainly, sweetheart!" Said her mother.

"Thanks!" Judy kissed her mother on the cheek, then ran over to the small herd.

"Why didn't I get a kiss on the cheek?" Grumbled her father.

"Hush!" Whispered Mrs. Hopps.

Judy escorted the animals to her house, where she raided all of her brothers and sisters clothing and distributed them accordingly. After this, she marched the parade to the train station, with Nick at her side. The animals all boarded the train, bound for Zootopia.

"Well, here we go..." Sighed Eeyore.

"Christopher Robin has talked about trains before, but I've never been in one until now!" Rabbit said, looking out all the windows.

"This will be such a Grand Adventure!" Exclaimed Owl.

"There sure are getting excited over there," Nick muttered to Judy.

"Look at them, Nick... They've probably lived their whole life in those woods before we came along..."

"Oh bother, I left my wagon outside..." Said Pooh.

But no one was listening.

They were all too excited; animals from all over collected in the train: Animals that some of the toys had never seen before; cows, buffalo, giraffes, horses, gazelles, zebras!

Piglet held tightly to Pooh's paw as more and more animals crammed into the train.

"Oh d-d-d-d-dear!" Stammered Piglet.

"Lookie there, buckaroo!" Said Tigger, poking Roo in his mother's pouch, pointing to a zebra. "Whatcha think that is?"

Roo gasped. "Think it's another Tigger?"

"Sure looks that way to me!" Tigger chuckled and bounced on his tail. "Whoo hoo hoo!"

The train jerked, blew it's whistled, and hustled forward along the tracks.

Their journey was just getting started.


End file.
